Apprentice Academy/Ideas
Here you can put your ideas and contribute to the series!! =D Example: Abandoned She-cat There's this apprentice she-cat that has always wondered who her mother is. So she starts to investigate who it really is and when she is near finds and unbelivable secret. This is an example on how your idea shoudl look like so tehre's no confusion. When I use teh idea I will put the writing in bold. '' Can't wait :) Just a Joke Based on a real-life event... Two cats moon over a she-cat. Turns out (as everyone knows from the start) it's a joke and she-cat gets freaked out. xD ''I know that was weird but it really happened. :o -[[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] Triangles Depending how old you want the cats to be, you could do a triangle. Two she-cats in love with the same tom or something like that. I'm in a triangle now, no fun, but lots of drama! :) --CloudysunThey will pay... 21:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Locker Searches Maybe not lockers, but like dips you keep stuff in. XD Someone has been stealing food from the fresh kill pile. A locker search is requied. who will be the guilty cat? And what horrors will there be inside some of the lockers? --CloudysunThey will pay... 21:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Rumor War/ Texting War Rumor War- Rumors are spread about every cat. The cats maker up more rumors to get back at the cats they think started the rumors. In the end, it was the teachers who made the first rumors and everyone gets kinda weird. :O Texting War- If you want this to be a spoof kinda funny thing, all the apprentices can have cel phones. THere's a texting war, who can be the most annoying texter? (One word texts, texts with no contens, stupid forwords, ect.) The mentors get driven completely insane by the time the war is over. LOL --CloudysunThey will pay... 21:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Substitute Mentor One day, the worst mentor catches whitecough =). But the Sub. Mentor is even more vile than the first mentor. Watch how the witty 'paws try to get back at the Substitute Mentor and try to get back the first mentor!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Wars Very VERY loosely based on real life teachers =). 2+ mentors get in a contest to see who can teach the apprentices better and get more votes. Lies, rumors and bribes all get in the way. ENDING IDEA: All the students vote for a nice mentor not at all in the contest. Can't wait for an awesome series to come out! ANOTHER IDEA! Okay, a lot of mini stories can go in like, a book of mini stories! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yearbook spoof here! The cats get the yearbook, and all the cats try to get everyone to sign! POSSIBLE FOR SPOOF VERSION: All the apprentices vote for the best picture! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) New Cat A new apprentice joins the academy, and everyone tries to befriend her! Will the powerful, gossiping POPULARS! she-cats lure her in, or will a loner come to be a true friend? We don't know! for my excessive ideas... I'm well aware that I'm annoying. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Homework I think the cats should have homework. Something like e.g. Hunters need to hunt a mouse/rabbit/bird/etc. and have to bring it in. Or like the fighters have to show their battle moves infrount of the class or in an assesment. So yeah. Pebbleshine was here!! 06:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Assignment TESTS! What would be cooler than tests in an academy? XD FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Detentions (If i spell it right!) The cats could have detentions like in warrior camps they make them clean the elders den for a moon or something like that. Pebbleshine was here!! 12:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) cool idea, and they make them do all these chores and stuff, and sometimes if they're all done they just sit and do nothing. (IDK if we need to use that) --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 02:43, May 2, 2010 (UTC) No Respect There's a group of toms who have no respect for anyone or anything, and they always act disruptive in "classes", not to mention that being punished doesn't discourage them from doing it at all. Based on my real life (>_<). Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 20:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Lying Crush Based on real life events that, thankfully, did not concern me too much... Ok, like, a tom is sending a other cat to tell a she-cat that someone he is pretending to be likes her. He then later announces that the two cats are 'going out' or whatever (if it's a spoof) in 'class', embarrassing the tom the first tom was pretending to be and also embarrassing the now heartbroken she-cat. If U Seek Clover 14:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) A Tail (:P) of Two Toms A tom (her best friend's twin) only liked this she cat for her looks and breaks the she-cat's heart. Unfortunatly revolved around me. Another tom comes in and tells the she-cat how much he loves her but breaks up with her for her best friend (the same one). But then breaks up with her best friend for this slutty she-cat. She breaks his heart. Now the she-cat(the good one) and her best friend will never go out with him again. Happened to me also.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 01:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Valentine's day The School could have Valentine's day. Where all the toms (and she-cats!!) confess their love for each other. They can put notes in their lockers (From locker search) and can send roses and fake notes which cats fall for but find out its a joke and can play along or be very upset. Also as a joke toms and toms or She-cats and She-cats can send notes to each other and pretend to be mates and love each other and say lovey stuff like 'your the love of my life!!' or 'let me take you away and we can live happily togeather!' (sorry forgot to sign!!) Pebbleshine was here!! 13:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Forced How about a group of toms (like in No Respect) are going around and one tom loves a she-cat and forces her to love him (though she doesn't). She can say she loves another tom away from the group. He then threatens her that if she doesn't agree to be mates he'll hurt the best friend and the tom. She agrees reluctantly. Then he abandons her for the new she-cat and they both disagree, leaving the tom all alone. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 18:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Exams All of the apprentices have to compete with each other in exams, and who ever gets the best grade becomes an instant warrior, and all the other's would have to wait normally, what risks will be taken to get the fabulous prize? --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 01:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Practical Jokes There is a joke war going on in the acadamy, and everyone is taking sides and forming their own teams, toms vs. she-cats. The winning team is allowed to play the ultimate joke on the other, who will win this (silly) race? (that i admit is kinda a werid idea) --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 01:25, April 26, 2010 (UTC) A Random Idea... A she-cat and tom are best friends but the she-cat gets PREGNANT!!!! With the tom, she tells the tom and he still likes her but stays away from her. There is a school check-up (At the nurse) and the nurse finds that she i pregnant and sends her to the queens area. (SORRY FOR THE RANDOM IDEA!!!!! SORRY!!!) Pebbleshine was here!! 13:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Bullying! A gang of bullies is terrorizing the academy!!! When a few or more of the apprentices stand up to the bullies they can: :a) Get humilioated and beat up (if a comedy series. :) ) :b) Beat up the bullies and save the victims :c) Somewhere in between. THis could be really funny if you wanted it to be or really sad...--CloudysunThey will pay... 20:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Standing Up Some cats see something wrong. They want to stop it, to stand up or what they believe is right. But, of course, the "populars" POPULAR PEOPLE! will think think they are lame. Is it worth it to stand up and fight? Or will the young cats quietly sit in the sidelines? WE DON'T KNOW! GASP! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Term Paper Warriors Style At my school, we get a term paper to write every semester for history. The apprentices have a big project every season (or whatever the ValleyClan equivalent of a semester is), and it's a lot of stress. You can decide on the nature of the huge project. --Ravenflight 22:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ideas to list *Tree climbing- reach the top of the tallest Oak! *Oral report on battle strategies. *Race! *How to make chocolate chip cookies! ;) Sorry, couldn't resist! ;D --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *Swimming *Hunting- ALL types(open, fishing, in the forest etc) and group hunting. *Medicine test(Med cats), herb hunt and they have to treat all ill cats for a moon, with a teeny help from the healer.BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 15:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Drama at the Play! -True Story- The Academy is putting on a preformence of great feats of long ago (questing vcats, battle with BloodClan, etc.) The cats have dramam over who will be cast and who gets cast in the end. But a tom has to kiss/lick/show affection for another she-cat. THis she-cat is the friend of the she-cat the tom has to show affection towards. She liked the tom. All the school is dramacizing this triangle in the play. Whatever will the cats do?--CloudysunThey will pay... 22:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Production Thats a great idea!!! but could they do things like non-warrior. E.G: Lion king. something like that or even though I hate it) High school musical. Pebbleshine was here!! 12:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) HSM is a great idea, maybe something also like Camp Rock. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Oo! And if it's HMS (Her Majesty's Ship lol), then there could be a group of cats who don't want to do it, and they could hold a strike or something. Rainpaw would definitely be in the group striking. Ravenflight 15:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Celebrity A celebrity cat is coming to camp, (JUSTINBEIBERFUR) and all the she-cats are going crazy over him, and the toms are getting annoyed. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Not all the she-cats. The ones who don't get annoyed with the ones who do. Ravenflight 21:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) With the toms --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 23:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) If this idea is used (even with Justinbeiberfur) I know that Poppypaw will defantly be the one who doesn't go crazy!!! Pebbleshine was here!! 15:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Leopardpaw she's an apprentice yet won't go crazy! If she had an older sister, SHE would! my older sister like WORSHIPS him! She knows every detaili of his life, she's almost like a stalker! XD!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 12:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Maplepaw definately won't go crazy! She'll probably hide out in the healers' den until they go away. Map fern 13:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Same here, also now that you think of it most people don't like him, so maybe this should be called off? (JustinBEAVERfursmells) heh heh I added the beaver.... FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Doesn't necessarily HAVE to be a celebrity in real life, we could just make one up, like Leafclaw could be this big celebrity cat or something. I was joking with the Justinbeiberfur--[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 15:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? ... --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 15:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How about one named... Ravenflight! Not really lol. Maybe... Goldenswift? A cat version of Taylor Swift? Ravenflight 23:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I know! Two celebrity's come, a she-cat one and a tom one, the she-cats go crazy over the tom, and get annoyed with the toms for going crazy over the she-cat! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 02:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC) And that happens in reverse for the toms. Like they go crazy over the she-cat and get annoyed at the she-cats for going crazy over the tom. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 21:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) If this happens Rosepaw is SO not going to freak out. She was on her own, and therefore doesn't know what's going on. Wait, what if this does happen and (if it's a guy) the celebrity dashes from the crowd to flirt with Rosepaw and she gets so embarrased, she starts blushing purple!(she's red already, how can she blush red?) LOL! Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 23:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Talent show! There could be a talent show. Like they can sing, dance, act anything!!!! Won't that be cool! Pebbleshine was here!! 16:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Greencough What will we do?? XD! 'Kay, so the cats are getting sick with greencough OMSC and nearly everybody is coughing and sneezing! GASP! What will the academy do, with substitute mentors running out, and students beginning to not show up? GASP- cliffhanger idea!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 16:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Or some other severe sickness. Or one of the hunters/mentors/builders/any rank except for healer feeds a sick cat poisoness herbs to make them feel better. Map fern 23:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Roll Call You know how in regular school, when you take attendence and they call your last nam first? While, like a minor detail idea, you could call last part of a cats name first then the first part. Such as: Path, Bramble (Bramblepath) Sun, Hidden (Hiddensun) Paw, Forest (Forestpaw) Stream, Wet (Wetstream) ect. --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 13:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Lolzers Play You could have the apprentices be in a play entitled The Reenactment of the Battle with BloodClan or something where a cat dies, and say the apprentices get into a big, all-out fight about who gets to die and who gets to be in the mob that attacks Bone and all that random stuff. They make up, but then in the middle of the play (real thing! Performance!) a stupid tom apprentice starts the fight again- in front of all the mentors and leaders! So then you can make the apprentices get permanantly grounded from their game sistems and are forced to watch the mentors play on their DSs and Wiis. Lolzers! Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 22:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Switch Swap Say there's two apprentices of the same gender who look exactly alike. You could make them switch identities whe a sub comes in and confuse them! Lol! Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 22:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Blame Chain One apprentice does something bad. Cranky mentor finds out and apprentice blames it on another apprentice. The cranky mentor is tired and wants to sleep, but he goes over to the other apprentice. The apprentice blames it on another apprentice and the mentor gets crankier. So it goes on like that until the last apprentice blames it on the cat who actually did it and the now extremely cranky mentor goes over and yells at the top of his lungs at the apprentice- and the apprentice blames it on a warrior, and the same thing happens through there, leader, deputy, medcat, elders, queens, and finally kits, and by the last kit the mentor is so cranky that he yells at the ball of fur and blasts it out through the back of the nursery with a powerful blast of smelly breath. Lol. Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 22:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions